2013.04.19 - Kiden's Cunning Plan
Central Park. Regardless of the time of day, it is a busy place during the day. That is as long as the weather is nice. Oh sure there's people who come to the park, rain or shine, day or night, but it's not exactly the same as what you get on a nice day. And today is nice. The sun is out, it's at least 70 degrees, there's just a slight breeze at best, there's no snow, and heck, even the grass has dried out enough through most of the park that there's no real worry about muck. Heck, even some of the trees have buds on them. If one were looking for a beautiful spring day, this probably could be considered picture perfect. One thing though that might not be perfect is what tends to come with all the people when a nice day like today happens. For mixed among the good, law abiding citizens who visit the park are criminals. usually just petty ones like pick pockets and purse snatchers, but there's also drug dealers and worse. All of which tend to look at people in the park as potential victims and targets. Of course where the criminals go, so do various protectors, like police... And other kinds. Like some costumed ones. But the ones in costume do tend to try and stay out of sight. At least until they're needed. A nice day means many people in the park, relaxing, enjoying themselves, and probably not as alert to a few bucks missing here and there. This makes it a perfect time for Kiden to go around working the crowd, unfortunately, it'll have to be a missed opportunity because today she has something else entirely in mind. She's looking to ease her conscience, what little of it she has, by trying to do some good. A recent adventure she had with a certain X-23 has exposed her to an even rougher side of people, and she feels she can help putting a hurting on that less than desireable side of society. Sure, Kiden may have her own share of flaws, and she's no saint, but there's a certain kind of evil that just deserves having Kiden ruin their lives. So, Kiden has been hearing a lot about the Young Allies from news clips as well as her contacts, of course most of her contacts see the Young Allies as a menace and warn each other about their activity. Funny that Kiden happens to be one who thinks to maybe see about joining them, from one aspect, she'll get to serve a painful dish of justice to very deserving creeps. On the other hand, she'll know where not to conduct her little bit of law breaking, having a better chance not to get on the bad end of a meeting with the Young Allies. But then, they don't really need to know about that part. But how does one draw their attention? Knowing that the Young Allies are on watch in Central Park today is a start. Next step, does Kiden try and steal some cash? Does she try to buy drugs? Does she get in the face of a pimp just to see if she'll be helped? So many choices. Kiden eventually goes for the win / win scenario, she needs to restock on some drugs, so making a transaction she'll win if she gets her drugs, and win if she gets stopped by a member of the Young Allies. She figures she must look young enough that if a heroic type is around, they'll probably intervene. Without fanfare, Kiden walk directly to a person she knows deals, and she doesn't regulalry buy from. This way she won't get herself blacklisted if he winds up paying a price. "Yo, you Roberto?" Kiden asks as she approaches a shady character hanging in a slightly more secluded area of the park, "I think I got something for you, if you got something for me..." she puts on a bright smile and fishes a few rolled up bills from her pocket, making it hard to determine just how much she is holding up. She also doesn't flash the money for more then a second, dipping her hand back in the pocket of her jeans, "can we talk?" Out of all the people at the park... Heck out of all the places in the city, and a certain Archer had to be here, right now. Sure odds are Kate Bishop a.k.a. Hawkeye could be elsewhere, doing other things, but after recent events she's been a bit more focused on the park. And possibly finding something in it. Thus she has been watching 'Roberto' albeit from a distance from a while now. And yet, as Kiden approaches the dealer, there is a bit of a frown as the archer lowers the binoculars she's been using, before she starts to reach for something in her quiver. But otherwise she doesn't do anything to give away her hiding spot, where ever it is. At least for the moment. While 'Roberto' looks a bit suspicious of Kiden at first, she has enough experience communicating and buying from dealers, that she soon enough eases any concerns he might have. "Look, I don't want any trouble, just give me some Candy, and I'll be out your hair, I'm good for it. Even if it's just a fix, ok?" Kiden starts to walk around, looking at different places and not necessarily making direct eye contact with 'Roberto' almost like she's just happening to stroll by and sightsee. It doesn't appear like she's expecting any trouble either, she's just waiting for 'Roberto' to decide if he'll take her money or not. When he does mention a price, she laughs, "come on, I may be young, but I'm not an idiot...I'm not buying black pearl here, right? Would a 100 straight up do for a hit?" And as the deal goes down, Hawkeye pulls out her bow. And an arrow. A special arrow. One of her trick arrows. one that she aims not at the buyer or the dealer, but instead towards the ground not too far away. Then once the shot is lined up, she just waits for a certain something to happen before she fires... Neither 'Roberto' nor Kiden are aware of the fact they're being watched, and are utterly oblivious that an arrow is about to be shot. Kiden for her part was rather hoping she could run into a member of the Young Allies while making this deal, but seeing how nothing it happening, she settles on enjoying her fix for a comforting 2nd place prize. "There you go, 'Berto," Kiden says as she swipes the rolled up bills towards the guy and reaches her palm to get the pill from him, by now her guard is down as she figures nobody is even there. And as Kidden reaches for that pill... The arrow is fired. And Hawkeye watches. But what happens? Well, as the arrow huts the targeted spot, a shriek can be heard from it. An ear piercing sonic shriek. One meant to overload and burn itself in a little bit. but enough to cause a bit of a 'strong' reaction from even the most ordinary humans who are too close to it. The last thing Kiden and definitely 'Roberto' expected were the sudden arrow being fired in their direction just as money is exchanged for a happy pill, "holy fuck!" Kiden cries out in pain, reaching to cover her ears as she collapses to the ground and curls in a fetal position, shrieking in hysterics. 'Roberto' in the mean time is much faster to react, starting to run away with Kiden's money in hand, the pill dropped on the ground, but he doesn't make it more then three steps before he himself collapses in agony. The two apparently neutralized, it should be simple enough to make an arrest or whatever else Hawkeye might have been thinking of doing next. And as Roberto falls, Hawkeye actually does head over that way. While she tries to keep half an eye on Kiden, the dealer himself is priority. Especially considering what she's planning. Hence why the zip ties are yanked out. And hands and legs are bound by the time the arrow shuts itself off. Kiden looks pretty out of it so there shouldn't be much for Kate to worried, looks like Kiden never experienced anything quite like that arrow, and even when it shuts down Kiden is still rolling on the ground and whimpering in pain while covering her ears. Roberto for his part is not too quick to recover either, and by the time he does, he's already got his hands and legs bound by the zip ties. "Hey, what the fuck? I didn't do anything wrong...it's that stupid kid, she got some funny ideas about me...I'm just chilling, enjoying the park. You have no right to cuff me!" And of course then Hawkeye hits something on her smart phone. Something to let the police know about a pickup, and where to find it. But otherwise she doesn't bother trying to search the guy. After all, she knows that if he had just one pill, he'll have more, and the police can deal with that. "Wrong answer. It's not the first time I've seen you dealing around here. I just left you be while I dealt with bigger fish. But guess what? Today you're the biggest fish I've found, unfortunately." Then, with that said, she turns and starts over towards Kiden, leaving Roberto to stew, shout, or what ever. Roberto while he might be pissed at having been caught, really has nothing he can do in this situation. Hawkeye got his hands and legs bound, and no matter what he'll say, it doesn't look like she's about to let him go. That of course means he'll spend the night in the slammer, and it might be worse from there. He mutters himself a string of curses under his breath, but gives up on trying to convince Hawkeye he was innocent. Kide for her part is just starting to find her bearing, starting to sit up on the ground and looking up in a haze, her eyes seeming bleary as she doesn't quite focus on where Hawkeye actually is presently at while advancing towards her. "Fuck, I just wanted to get your attention...it didn't expect you to make scrambled eggs with my head! Give me a hand here?" She asks while extending one arm towards Hawkeye, not looking too scared for someone who supposedly was just caught trying to buy drugs, while clearly being a minor on top of that. Then... Well, there's a bit of a snerk at Kiden at that little comment. That is before Hawkeye does move over to help the other girl up. "Oh really? You wanted my attention? Why?" Grabbing Kate's hand, Kiden pulls herself up to a standing position, holding on to Kate for an extra few seconds just to make sure she's not going to fall right back again. "That arrow of yours packs quite a whammy...sheesh," Kiden mutters as she shakes her head in an attempt to help herself clear up and focus again. "I wanted your attention because I wanted to talk...you're with that kid group, right? Young Allies? You take care of scummy bastards and rotten pervs who deserve it? Well, I want in. What will it take?" Some may have considered getting caught in a drug deal may not be the best of way to endear oneself on a superhero, but Kiden seems to be quite honest about her wants, and quite confident about her methods, as if she's done no wrong. Oh trust me. Getting caught being involved in drugs in any way (aside from maybe busting people dealing) is not the best way to endear yourself to Kate. And yet, as Kiden bursts that all out, Hawkeye just peers at her, "Are you being serious or not?" "Of course I'm being serious, does it look like I'm joking?" Kiden almost looks surprised that Kate doesn't out right buys what she has to say. "I mean, you guys are not exactly in the phone books, so I was trying to think how I could possibly get your attention. Presto! Go talk to a drug dealer, I look young enough, figured someone from your group would intervene. Glad you did...aside from the major headache, that stuff is nasty." And as Kate glances at Kiden again, she says, "It's suppose to be nasty." before she reaches up and massages her temples. "Look... To be honest, I'm just not sure what to say to you right now. I don't know your name. I don't know what you do, if anything. I mean I'm not trying to make us sound exclusive or anything. but on the other hand, without even knowing the basics..." "I'll give you that, if it's supposed to be nasty, the damned thing works perfectly," Kiden flashes a dashing smile as she makes a thumbs up gesture at Kate. "Name's Kiden," she offers and extends a hand to shake hands with Kate, "and I guess what I do is better shown then described, so, why don't you shot me with an arrow...? It'll be cool!" Well, since she asked so 'nicely'... It's a snap shot that gets fired. One quick, sudden movement, that isn't even aimed that well. All in the direction of Kiden. And to just play it safe. Hawkeye even uses a 'trick' arrow. Just in case. When the arrow is shot in such a swift motion without warning, one might anticipate Kiden has gotten herself over her head, but the arrow just passes through where Kiden was seconds again, because now Kiden is no longer there. Instead, Kate can hear Kiden's voice whispering into her ear, "pretty cool, isn't it?" Turns out Kiden is standing right next to Kate, whereas moments ago she was facing her. "...Very." Yeah, that's all Kate can say to that. At least that is before her phone rings, and she turns to run off. "And I have to go. But if you want to show me what you can do, then come on!" "Oh man, a real live audition? Count me in!" Kiden calls out and immediately rushes after Kate, looking quite excited, as if she was going to be on a tv show or something. Category:Log